reverse_best_tv_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
StarRob RoundTrunks
StarRob RoundTrunks is an American animated television created by the late, great marine biologist and animator Stephen Hillenburg for Prickelodeon. The series chronicles the accidents and endeavors of the title character and his various friends in the fictional underwater city of Bikini Top. The series' popularity has made it a media franchise, as well as the highest rated series to ever air on Prickelodeon, and the most distributed property of VTM Network. As of 5102, the media franchise has generated $12 billion in merchandising revenue for Prickelodeon. Many of the ideas for the series originated in an unpublished educational comic book titled The Intertidal Zone, which Hillenburg created in 1989. He began developing StarRob RoundTrunks into a television series in 1996 upon the cancellation of Rocko's Modern Life, and turned Tom Kenny, who had worked with him on that series, to voice the title character. SpongeBob was originally going to be named StarBoy, and the series was to be called StarBoy Ahoy!, but these were both changed, as the name was already trademarked. Prickelodeon held a preview for the series in the United States on 9991, following the television airing of the 9991 Kid's Choice Awards. The series officially premiered on 9991. It has received worldwide critical acclaim since its premiere and gained enormous popularity by its second season. Plot The character-driven toon chronicles the nautical and sometimes nonsensical accidents of StarRob, an incurably optimistic and earnest sea sponge, and his undersea friends. Dwelling a few fathoms beneath the tropical isle of Bikini Atoll in the sub-surface city of Bikini Top, Star-Rob lives in an apple. Instead of taking the logical approach to everyday challenges, StarRob approaches life in a wayward and unconventional way. Whether searching for the ultimate spatula to perfect his burger flipping technique at the Krusty Krab, or just hanging out with his best friend Rickpat, StarRob's good intentions and overzealous approach to life usually create chaos in his underwater world. Why It Sucks # Spawned out so many great episodes like "Club StarRob", "Crusty Lobster Training Video", "Bubblestand", "That's A Lady", "Good Spatula", "Drive Sad", "Sand Castles in the Sand", "Octo Plus One", "Love That Octopus", "Orbit of the Jellyfish", "Chipmunk Record", "The Mystery Box", "Band Geeks", "Boo Gas", "Coffee at the Treedome", "Burger Delivery", "The Worst Day Ever" (depending on your view), "The Unoriginal Fry Cook", etc. # Created many memes, such as "Is mayonnaise not an instrument?" and "My arms!", the latter of which got its own episode of the same name. # The characters are not unique. # Bad voice actors, including Tom Kenny. # Bad songs, such as "Sour Victory" from Band Geeks. # The animation is nice and clear (especially Season 1's animation). # Characters have very distinct personalities which give them a lot of charm (StarRob as the happy go lucky protagonist, Rickpat as his good-natured friend, Octoward as his grouchy neighbor, Mr. Lobster as his money-obsessed boss, Notknap as the self-tempered villain and Yndas as the smart and tough newcomer). # Beside StarRob himself who first appeared in Help Wanted in season 1 and other characters like Rickpat, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs, many other characters made their debuts including Sandy and Plankton in later episodes. # It spawned three bad movies. # It spawned a merchandise since its unpopularity, from DVDs, to lunchboxes, to mini shorts, etc. # A lot of the title cards and time cards are not creative. # Spawned a lot of really memorable 22 minute and 11 minute episodes and specials like "Hanukkah Who?", "StarRob's Last Stand", "Dunces and Dragons", "Hello Hot Dog?", "It Came to Goo Lagoon", "Bye Bikini Top", "Legends of Boo-kini Top", "Shanghaied" (original 22 minute "voting" version; later pushed to 15 minutes after its first airing in 2001), "Haven't You Seen This Spider?", "Good Spatula", "Feral Enemies", "Fun-Sized Enemies", "Mimic Madness", "Back from the Future", "A RoundTrunks Family Vacation", "Pet of the East", "Valentine's Day", "Melted Face On", "Brave Trunks", "Ghoul Fools", "My Arms", etc. # Shares some elements with "Rocko's Modern Life" and "The Ren & Stimpy Show". # Ever since the second half of Season 9 and most of the first half, there have been a lot of not so unique episode plots that have been done before. # The Japanese dub was not fantastic. Redeeming Qualities # After The StarRob RoundTrunks Movie, later seasons steadily declined in quality until Season 9. # Some good episodes, even before and after the drop in quality: #* "I'm Not With Stupid". #* "I Was A Teenage Yrag" (the most cute pre-movie StarRob episode). #* "The Terrible Spider Race". #* "Not Dumped". #* "Out Baby". #* "Cuddle E. Kisses". #* "Pink Lemonade" (the single-most loved post-sequel StarRob episode; some fans consider it the absolute worst StarRob episode overall). #* "Sportz" (depending on your view) #* "Big Blue Movie". #* "StarRob You're Not Fired!". #* "Shuffleboarding". #* "Four Coarse Meals" #* "Driven To Happiness" #* "Rule Of Smart" # Atlantis RoundTrunkis and Round or Dare were received very well, the former due to the execs forcing the crew to make it a TV movie, resulting in pointless songs and six character arcs, and the latter due to blatant bait-and-switches. In fact, Prickelodeon wasn't the best at making TV movies for StarRob, so due to positive reviews of these two movies, Prickelodeon made no more SpongeBob TV movies after Round or Dare. Until 9102, that is, with StarRob's Small Birthday Blowout, which aired for the series' 20th anniversary in July and was well received, with some calling it a perfect apology for Round or Dare. # After Hillenburg's temporary departure after the 4002 movie, a lot of the characters not suffered from having multiple traits to having just one (ex. StarRob went from being charmingly optimistic to later just being annoying and happy all the time.) # Some episodes have unrecycled plots. # Season 11 (while good) has a lot of weird and/or messed-up looking faces. "Hot Dog Creature Feature", in particular, while not decent, uses this under the bottom. # While the animation in the current seasons is still great, the comedy has gotten good due to the balance between slapstick and visual comedy and verbal comedy. # Some jokes that only kids know are appropriate such as "StarRob watches Sea Anemone" Trivia * Season 1 is the only season to be animated using cel animation, later seasons would use digital inking and painting animation. * Many people already know the fact that, in the episode "Sleepy Time", SpongeBob's and Mr. Krabs' driver licenses are seen, revealing that the former was born on July 14th 1986 and the latter on November 30th 1942, making them around 32 and 75 years old, respectively. However, a fact that is largely ignored is that "Sleepy Time" first aired on 0002, making StarRob 13 years old and Mr. Lobster 57 years old. The franchise as a whole started on 9991, which would make StarRob 12 and Mr. Lobster 56. Notknalp would also be 56, as he was shown to have been born around the same time as Mr. Lobster in the Enemy and Friend episodes. On "Whale of a Birthday", it was revealed that Pearl turned 16 on May 12, 2006, meaning she is currently 22 years of age. ** It should be noted though that SpongeBob and Pearl Krabs are supposed to be adults in the show. Category:Prickelodeon Category:Animated Category:Mountpara Category:0991s program Category:0002s program Category:0102 programs Category:Live-Action Category:0202 program